


Mientras dormía

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque no lo demostrase con sentida emoción, adoraba ver los dibujos de Usopp. Desde que lo conoció y siempre, supo que tenía madera de artista. ¿Qué es lo que esconde el tirador cuando se rehusa a mostrarle su trabajo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mientras dormía

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Si One Piece fuera mío, de las cosas impuras e inmorales que le haría a Sanji… por su bien, le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda (que ya bastante lo tortura él).
> 
>  **Beta** : Reina Yadis ^^. 

Aunque no lo demostrase con sentida emoción, Sanji adoraba ver los dibujos de Usopp. Desde que lo conoció y siempre, supo que el tirador tenía madera de artista. Un estilo propio que, con el correr de los años, perfeccionó. Por lo tanto, si el cocinero antes gustaba de espiar los trabajos de su compañero, en el presente era él quien le pedía que se los mostrase.

A Usopp le encantaba alardear sobre cualquier cosa, pero era bastante reservado en ese aspecto, pues no exponía a todos la totalidad de sus dibujos, pero tampoco se negaba cuando alguno se mostraba interesado; en cuyo caso los exhibía con orgullo, como si fuera muy consciente de su talento.

Para él no pasaba desapercibido el interés del rubio de la tripulación por verlos, interés que aumentó al regresar del archipiélago Bowin.

Durante sus ratos de ocio, Usopp solía garabatear en todo lo que parecía ser una hoja y, si se descuidaban, incluso la mesa o cualquier superficie del Thousand Sunny.

No se trataba de meros dibujos, a veces eran inscripciones, estilos variados de ideogramas y cualquier cosa que pudiese ser expresada con sus manos. Sanji admiraba esa cualidad, porque él no podía hacer siquiera un palito derecho cuando debía escribir la lista del supermercado. Aunque el premio al peor dibujante en los _Mugiwara_ se lo llevaba Luffy con creces.

Usopp adoptó, poco después de volver, la costumbre de dibujar y luego mostrárselo a Sanji sin esperar a que se lo pidiese, como si supiera en su fuero más interno que tarde o temprano lo haría.

Por eso al cocinero le remordía la curiosidad cuando el tirador escondía los papeles.

Se daba cuenta de que había estado garabateando en el suelo de la cubierta mientras él cocinaba, lo había visto por la ventana; pero, ¿por qué no se lo mostraba? Acaso, el orgulloso capitán Usopp, ¿no se sentía conforme con el trabajo y por eso lo ocultaba? Sonrió, quizás se trataba de algún dibujo comprometedor que le avergonzaba. Decidió dejar de lado la preparación de la cena para caminar hasta él con sumo sigilo, si no daba un movimiento en falso, podría sorprenderlo por la espalda.

Caminó con tanto cuidado que la madera bajo sus pies no crujió; Usopp estaba tan concentrado, no en el dibujo en sí, sino en sus pensamientos, que no reparó en la invasión. Había dejado de lado el lápiz y en cambio contemplaba el mar con una expresión taciturna y algo alicaída, como si el atardecer lo desanimase.

Sanji logró estar lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar a ver la hoja que estaba junto al tirador, y lo que vio le dio la idea o las razones que podía tener Usopp para celar sus últimos trabajos.

El nombre del cocinero ocupaba toda la carilla, y estaba adornado por formas rústicas en espirales, ¿en alusión a sus cejas? Sanji sonrió con picardía en cuanto pudo salir del asombro, pero no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra ya que el capitán apareció reclamando comida.

Usopp volvió en sí, tomando el cuaderno con desesperación para llevarlo hasta su pecho luego de cerrarlo.

—Sanji —murmuró, al verlo a sus espaldas.

—Ya está la comida —dijo el mentado tratando de disimular; dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina antes de que Luffy saquease las fuentes.

Usopp suspiró relajando todos los músculos; tal vez el cocinero no lo había notado. Por fortuna, ya que no quería verse en la penosa situación de tener que dar explicaciones de por qué había escrito su nombre con tanto empeño y dedicación.

Guardó el cuaderno en la habitación, metiéndolo debajo de las mantas de su litera, como si tuviera algo que encubrir, algún horrible secreto o pruebas de un crimen cometido. Volvió a la cocina y se sentó junto a sus compañeros a disfrutar de la —siempre— deliciosa comida de Sanji.

—Ey, ¿no vas a comer, cocinero? —preguntó Zoro, para después bromear al respecto con tono parco—No la habrás envenenado…

—No te preocupes, marimo. Sólo tu porción tiene veneno —retrucó, dando la vuelta para irse. — Ahora me siento a comer, voy al baño.

Era una mentira, pero una creíble a fin de cuentas. Caminó hasta el cuarto de los chicos conociendo el escondite que usualmente tenía Usopp para sus trabajos, lo había pillado en varias ocasiones metiendo el cuaderno debajo de las mantas, y ahí fue donde lo encontró.

Sabía que estaba mal, que si el tirador no quería mostrarle, él no tenía derecho a invadir su privacidad, pero la curiosidad pudo más. Necesitaba saber qué significado tenía su nombre escrito en esa hoja y por las manos de Usopp.

Enseguida halló la respuesta. No había uno, o dos, sino una docena de dibujos que, lejos de perturbarlo, le halagaron. En todos y en cada uno había retratos. Usopp ya había hecho uno de Nami, por pedido de ella y ganándose el halago de todos, pero en esa ocasión lo que Sanji tenía entre los dedos eran retratos de su persona.

No se daba cuenta de que Usopp lo observaba tanto, pero eso era claro. Podía ver la dedicación y el trazo, el tiempo tomado. Podía verse dibujado en diferentes situaciones cotidianas: cocinando, fumando, limpiando, incluso durmiendo, ¿cuándo había hecho ese dibujo? Bueno, era evidente que estaba dormido y que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía un fisgón al lado.

Sonrió, porque no pudo evitar hacerlo. Nunca antes, nadie, había reparado tanto en él. Porque el Sanji de los dibujos mostraba diferentes expresiones y diferentes sonrisas: la que comúnmente tenía cuando cocinaba, de absoluta felicidad y orgullo; la que portaba cuando Nami atinaba a mostrar un atisbo de cariño hacia él, así como gestos de enojo o resignación.

Sin dudas Usopp tenía madera de artista, pero lo que sí le alteró fue descubrir el esmero en los trabajos que lo incluían a él. Esos dibujos eran distintos, parecían ser delineados con algo más que empeño. ¿Dedicación, amor? No lo sabía, sin embargo era consciente de que había sudor, _lágrimas y sangre_ en cada uno de esos dibujos.

Volvió a mirar el que más le había gustado de todos: el de él, durmiendo. Con la expresión plácida de su rostro y la sonrisa de deleite, un brazo por sobre la cabeza en una posición sensual, el torso desnudo y el pelo ligeramente alborotado. Quizás era muy narcisista de su parte reparar en la belleza del trabajo, pero no era al modelo al que admiraba, justamente era a la composición, al trabajo en sí.

Sintió la respiración levemente entorpecida y una presión molesta en el pecho, al que se le sumaba una taquicardia alarmante. Tal vez porque, después de salir del trance, volvía a caer en la cuenta de que estaba mal revisar las pertenencias de Usopp. O quizás porque comenzaba a darse cuenta de que le halagaba y le gustaba descubrir que el tirador le prestaba tanta atención a su insulsa figura, a esa figura en la que Nami, Robin y cualquier fémina parecía no reparar.

Tristeza, fue lo que sintió, por no saber cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento que comenzaba a arremolinarse en él y ese molesto cosquilleo tan particular en la boca del estómago.

Tristeza, por percatarse tarde en el detalle de que era un ciego de primera. Lo bueno es que acababa de darse cuenta de que, de todas las personas, a la que menos quería lastimar era a Usopp.

Estimaba a todos sus _nakama_ , y desde ya que no le gustaría dañar, de ninguna forma, a ninguno de ellos, pero con Usopp era diferente, o comenzaba a serlo, porque el tirador era frágil y dependiente, y nacía así en Sanji la necesidad de cuidarlo; en el presente incluso de sí mismo, de su indiferencia y terquedad.

Tal vez Usopp no era tan débil y dependiente como el cocinero creía, pero a él le encantaba pensar así, quizás como una urgencia por justificar el porqué precisaba tanto saber qué significaban todos esos dibujos. Un lenguaje complejo que no alcanzaba a distinguir, aunque sí a intuir. Suponía que se debía a la razón de que él no tenía la habilidad si quiera para dibujar un árbol y, por ende, no lograba ver el arte más allá de lo que era.

Volvió en sí guardando las hojas en su debido lugar, escondió el cuaderno y tomó aire. Fue de regreso a la cocina, sintiendo que esa molesta intranquilidad comenzaba a abandonarlo cediendo lugar a un sentimiento similar a la euforia.

…

Parecía ser la noche el momento ideal para que la tripulación se dispersase a realizar sus tareas favoritas. Luffy seguía comiendo, en la cama, mientras Zoro entrenaba —si es que no dormía en el regazo de su capitán, ajeno a las migas que caían en su rostro—, a la vez que Nami se encerraba en el cuarto a seguir con sus mapas.

Robin hacía rato había dejado la cocina para seguir leyendo en la habitación. Franky dio las buenas noches marchándose al puesto de vigilancia y de lejos se escuchaba la música de Brook, quien siempre aseguraba que en la noche sentía más inspiración. Chopper, después de cenar, se había encerrado en la enfermería creando medicina y rumble balls.

De Usopp, ni noticias. Sanji aprovechó la excusa del cigarrillo para asegurarse de que aún seguía dando vueltas por el Sunny, y lo vio, sentando con los pies afuera y pescando, a un lado estaba el cuaderno cerrado. Arrojó la colilla por la borda y volvió a meterse dentro de la cocina.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que el tirador le hizo compañía. Era más cómodo dibujar en la mesa que en el suelo.

—¿Pescaste algo?

—Nada —respondió con tono de decepción. Luego de sentarse prestó atención al cocinero. La cena había finalizado hacía bastante tiempo y creyó que lo iba a encontrar limpiando, por eso le sorprendió verlo aún cocinando. —¿Todavía sigues? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Un postre —respondió con una pizca de brío, con esa emoción que siempre le embargaba al cocinar—, uno especial y delicioso. Único en su especie.

Usopp, tan glotón como Luffy, se acercó para presenciar la terminación del diminuto plato. Lo juzgaba diminuto, porque notaba que eso no alcanzaría para los nueve.

En verdad se veía delicioso, como todo lo que Sanji cocinaba.

—Se ve muy tentador. ¿Qué tiene?

—Tiene una capa esponjosa de masa, muy fina y en capas; entre medio hay un dulce especial hecho con leche, mezclado con frutas secas cortadas en trozos pequeños, encima una cobertura de chocolate, y para adornar un _mousse_ también de chocolate, pero amargo.

Usopp se relamió, abatido, ¡¿por qué Sanji le hacía eso? Si el cocinero bien sabía de qué pie cojeaba porque, más allá de que el rubio siempre vociferase que sólo se acordaba y prestaba atención a los gustos de sus damas, conocía los de cada uno de sus compañeros.

—Se ve… estupendo de verdad.

Sanji ahogó la risa. Claro que era muy consciente del detalle, conocía el paladar del tirador.

Arqueó las cejas, ese último pensamiento le había resultado un poco… escandaloso.

—¿Lo quieres? —consultó con malicia, comprendiendo que el plan había dado resultado. Esa torta especial tenía todo lo que a Usopp le gustaba en cuanto a postre se tratase.

—¡Por supuesto! —No podía creer que de verdad Sanji se lo iba a dar así como así, porque cuando el cocinero se esmeraba tanto en un plato, solía ser para las chicas.

Aunque Luffy, él y Chopper se abalanzasen sobre Sanji reclamando una porción, el cocinero no cedía, y si lo hacía, los dejaba esperando para darles prioridad a Nami y a Robin.

Antes de que Usopp tomase el plato que tenía en la mano, Sanji lo alejó de su alcance, plantando una huidiza y astuta sonrisa.

—Te lo doy… a cambio de algo.

Usopp abrió más los ojos, por completo sorprendido. No esperaba encontrarse con ese lado ladino del rubio, no al menos en esa circunstancia.

—¿Qué cosa? —un nerviosismo casi natural se apoderó de él.

Sanji miró por sobre el hombro del tirador, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el cuaderno que estaba en la mesa.

—Primero muéstrame tus dibujos.

—Pero si… —iba a continuar con un "te los muestro siempre", pero Sanji lo interrumpió.

—No, no esos… los que me escondes.

El tirador se quedó lívido en el sitio y comenzó a temblar. Con algo de dificultad trató de negarse:

—N-no. —Fue tajante—No.

—¿Por qué? —Ya le parecía demasiado cruel jugar así con Usopp, notaba que estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios, así que no lo presionó más y trató de aligerarle el peso—Es un trato justo: a cambio de la torta, quiero que me regales uno de tus dibujos.

—S-sí. Si eso quieres. —Recuperando el color, exclamó con más emoción—¡Sí! Es un buen trato —sonrió, cerrando los ojos en el proceso—, un trueque de arte.

—Pero… quiero uno en especial.

—Pues, t-te había gustado el del mar, ¿verdad? ¿O e-el de los peces?… —dio la vuelta, con torpeza, para intentar tomar el cuaderno y aferrarlo con tesón, como si temiese que el cocinero lo tomase, descubriendo esa parte oculta de su persona que con tanto empeño buscaba esconder, en especial a él.

—No —negó, frenándolo en seco—, quiero el retrato que hiciste de mí —dijo sin anestesia y con seriedad— mientras dormía.

En ese punto, Usopp se sintió al borde del desmayo y del pavor. Abrió la boca, balbuceando, tratando de explicar lo inexplicable. Como si existiera la obligación de explicar algo.

—No sé cuándo lo hiciste pero…

—¡Ey! —Bramó, dando la vuelta, y reparando en el detalle de que Sanji había husmeado en sus cosas.

¡Cielo santo! Entonces eso significaba que lo había visto todo, absolutamente todo.

Se sentía, metafórica y literalmente, desnudo ante el cocinero. Quiso enojarse y reprocharle tamaña intrusión, pero las palabras no le nacían, como en cambio sí el temor al rechazo y a la humillación pública; a la idea de su corazón pisoteado y hecho trizas.

Sanji dejó el plato de lado, sobre la mesada, para acercarse a un tembloroso tirador. De nuevo volvía a verlo como en el pasado, al viejo Usopp, a ese enclenque y temeroso.

—Me gusta —aclaró, para tranquilizarlo un poco, pero lejos de hacerlo, su acercamiento lo alteró aun más—, me gusta mucho —aplastó su nariz, tratando de darle un beso que el tirador, por miedo a lo desconocido, rechazó, para aferrarse de la camisa y recargar la mejilla en el hombro de su amigo.

—S-Sanji… yo… no entiendo que está pasando, pero…

El mentando elevó una mano para acariciarle el ensortijado y abultado cabello, callándolo de paso. Él tampoco entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, a su alrededor y dentro de él. Sólo tenía en claro que le agradaba sentir ese cariño, ver la fascinación y la entrega del tirador; que le gustaba ser su modelo y musa inspirador.

Sólo tenía en claro que se sentía bien, demasiado y peligrosamente bien, tener a Usopp entre sus brazos.

Le quitó el sombrero, que dejó caer al suelo y en eso quedó, porque de repente descubrió que quería quitarle todo, despojarlo incluso de ese miedo tonto al rechazo que sus ojos todavía profesaban.

Usopp lo miró, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía por qué temerle a la verdad, que ya no había necesidad de ocultarlo y de mentir. Se fijó en el postre que el cocinero había hecho con tanto ardor, pensando al respecto:

—Es justo —dijo, más relajado y plantando, poco a poco, una imperceptible sonrisa—, el trato es justo —dio la vuelta y abrió con cuidado el cuaderno, como si estuviera rompiendo el candado de un cofre en el que guardaba su tesoro más valioso, permitiéndole a Sanji, y sólo a Sanji, ver esa pieza de él.

El cocinero dejó un beso en la mejilla del tirador a la vez que tomaba el dibujo que le ofrecía, pero cuando Usopp estiró la mano para tomar el plato, Sanji entrelazó sus dedos a los de él, reclamando un beso que, en esa ocasión, el tirador no rechazó.

 **Fin**


End file.
